Immortuos Ortu
by RingofWisdom
Summary: "Why so glum Bitch, can't get your precious rabbit food?" "Just shut up and get what we need Jerk" It's been four years of the same routine, Sam and Dean struggling to survive. Fighting off the undead, and saving those who needed it. Day after day of the same thing, until something changed. *Rating is only because I'm not sure about language and content, it will change!*


Chapter 1:

"Why so glum Bitch, can't find your precious rabbit food?"

"Just shut up and get what we need Jerk"

I grinned and shook my head as I walked around the store, keeping an eye on the doors and windows. I picked my way around the store and gathered everything we could possibly need for the next month and a half.

We sure are lucky, I thought, that all these stupid robots managed to keep everything running here.

"Dean, stop for a second and listen. I think something's going on inside."

There was a pause, as sounds of engines sounded in the distance

"You're right Sammy. C'mon, let's hurry up and get out of here."

I slowed down as I saw the small tv above the register. On the screen, the date flashed, APRIL 3RD, 2014. Images on the screen showed masses of panicked people fleeing into the streets carrying bags of whatever they had managed to stuff in before being overwhelmed by even more people. These people, however, were different. They had a wild look in their eyes, gnashing their teeth and tearing into others. Zombies. They had no mercy and moved on from their prey quickly, and then seconds later both prey and predator rose to attack more humans. These were the same images that had repeated since that day, over and over without pause.

I quickened my pace when I heard the sounds from earlier grow closer. I ran out to the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Sam had already turned it on, but he was nowhere to be seen. I waited a minute, two, and there he was, running to the car, dogs on his tail. All three jumped into the car, and I took off. In the rearview mirror, I could see more cars, big black ones stop where they had just been. I let out a sigh of relief as they finally vanished into the distance, and drove on to the bunker, where we would be semi-safe. I parked Baby in our bunker's garage and opened the door to get out just as the dogs pushed past me in a rush to get inside. We found the bunker a few months after the apocalypse began, and it had become home.

"I still don't get why we need to bring the dogs with us every time we go out Sam, we should just leave them here where they're safe."

"You know why Dean, they can sniff out zombies before we can even hear or see them. Don't tell me you aren't thankful for that because we both know how many times they've saved us from scrambling out of somewhere with zombies on our tails."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Where's Charlie and Kevin?"

"I don't have a clue. They said they would stay here..." murmured Sam, as he looked around.

I rolled my eyes and called for Chevy and Riot. Yeah, yeah I know, I've already heard it a billion times from Sam. As if he has the right to make fun, he named his own dog Riot. I wasn't about to my dog some pansy name, so Chevy it was. We found Riot when Sam was driving to the bunker. Some asshole had hit him and left him there to die and of course, Sam wasn't having any of that so he picked up the dog (I think it's an Australian shepherd Dean, these cost a fortune! Or, at least they used to.) and drove to the vet. I would like this time to once again repeat my appreciation for those stupid robots, and how good they are at their jobs. Anyway, as soon as the dog was fixed up and we were taking him around with us. If I'm being completely honest, I am not a dog person. I'm not an animal person at all, but I got used to having Riot around and grew to love that fur shedding menace.

Chevy is a completely different story. Sam and I were off searching a town that was completely deserted, with Riot on a leash. Please keep in mind that while Riot is incredibly smart, he is also a little shit who doesn't listen unless he knows it's serious. Sam had been holding onto Riot's leash when he got loose and dashed away to the police department, and didn't even pause when we called for him. I ran in first and saw that Riot was barking at a cage in the corner. I looked around and saw the dead body of who I suppose had been the sheriff. He looked like he had died maybe a day or two ago because of a bullet wound. Right as Sam walked in, there was a whine from the direction of the cage. We approached it slowly, and I saw the biggest German Shepard I have ever laid eyes on.

Not even the Army dogs had been this big. (It looks like it might be a mixed breed Dean, no normal German Shepherd can be that big. I wonder what else it is...) To make a long story short we grabbed the dog after a bit of fighting and booted it away from the creepy ghost town. We managed to train Riot and Chevy to alert us whenever they heard or smelled zombies, which is pretty useful and as much as I hate having to bring them with us when we go out they always save our behinds.

"We should look around and if they went out they would have left a note. And if they didn't i'll flay their behinds for being idiots and going out without telling us, especially when Dick is on the loose with his Leviathans."

Oh, the Leviathans. Where to even start with them. See, when the apocalypse began, people split up into groups, gave themselves nicknames and ultimately decided that they didn't want competition for supplies. There were many dangerous groups, but the top three I can think of right now are the Demons, the Angels, and of course the Leviathans. The Angels and the Leviathans had an extreme rivalry, and both were trying to take the other group out. The Angels had managed to catch a lot of them before Dick rescued them and became the new leader. Now they were out on the streets again, creating chaos everywhere they went.

There aren't only bad groups though, I'm a part of the hunters, whose main focus was on protecting others that from those groups. The hunters are the largest group, but all the others team up against us making it hard for us to do our job. There used to be a group called the Men of Letters, but the Demons took them out within the first few months. Hell, the bunker we use had been the Men of Letters property.

"Hey, Dean, who do you think it was back there, heading towards the store? I think they were angels, going by how fancy those cars looked. But then again, it could have also been Leviathans."

"I don't have a clue Sammy, I'm just glad we got our asses outta there. As bad as it sounds I hope it's the Angels, and if they're here that means the Leviathans should be clearing out. That'll mean we can't go out until its safe though..."

"Dean, you know what we have to do unless you want to get stuck here again."

I thought about this for a minute. If the Angels were here, that meant that the Leviathans would leave town quicker, but it also meant we would be stuck in the bunker for who knows how long. We would have to find Charlie and Kevin and travel down to Sioux Falls to stay with some other hunters. If they weren't here and it was just Leviathans...

Well, we would have to leave soon if we didn't want to get stuck here, the Angels should be making their way up if they weren't already here.

I groaned loudly and put my hands over my head.

"It's not that bad Dean, we'll be back before you know it. Plus, it's been a while since we've gone down to visit Bobby and the rest of the gang."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's find Charlie and Kevin, pack up and head down."

 **Authors note:**

 **So this is just the first chapter, and I'm not sure if I should post the rest of this story so please tell me if you want to read more. At the moment I only have this chapter, and if I do continue, the next chapter might come out in a month, maybe earlier so I can have a few chapters ready. I'll probably post a chapter once every week or two if I continue. Let me know what you think about this story so far! This is my second story and I would love reviews helping me out and telling me what I could do better.**

 **~RingofWisdom**


End file.
